Dexter Forever
by EmelineCarter92
Summary: 35 year old Harrison 'Henry' Morgan is NY's finest medical examiner. He has an eidetic memory, which enables him to determine the cause of a person's death within minutes. Detective Jo Martinez notices his unique gift and convinces him to work with the NYPD, but there's more to Dr. Morgan that meets the eye, he has a secret. His father was a serial killer.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Dexter or Forever. All characters belong to ABC and Showtime.

A/N: Forever reminds me of Dexter, so I decided to make an AU fic, a what if Henry Morgan was Dexter's son. Apart from the never dying thing, I think Harrison would have had a life like Henry Morgan. in this story the sins of the father are bestowed on the son, even if it does seem a bit over due. Still convinced the writer's were fans of Dexter!

* * *

><p><em>Every generation likes to think they're improving upon the last, that progress is inevitable, that the future holds less misery and suffering than the past. But the truth is, things never change. History has a way of repeating itself. It's just most people don't live long enough to see it happen.<em>

Harrison Morgan grew up, being raised by his single mother,Hannah. They traveled a lot, never staying in one place But never to the United States. He never knew why and was never given the answer. The only question his mother was able to answer was what happened to his father. Harrison barely remembered his father but he knew that he died in Hurricane Laura in Miami. She was the only family he had.

The last place they visited was England, where they decided to make their permanent home. Living there for nearly 13 years Harrison picked up the accent.

He was a teenager when he found out his father was the Bay Harbor Butcher. He finally understood his interest in death, and the constant traveling, his mother had been in hiding. Was she even his mother? Why would his father leave him? He was a psycho path. Ever since he found out about his father, he often plagued by nightmares and slept walked. He often woke up in water. After he graduated High School he left England to try and escape his nightmares. He graduated from Medical School in Quam, before that he had a job as a grave digger. Receiving his Doctorate he moved to NY were he was a Doctor for a while before his fear of becoming like his father was starting to finally get to him. He became a medical examiner for the local hospital instead of operating with dead bodies so he would harm no one. But when Jo Martinez entered his life, things start to take an unexpected turn, especially after he receives an anonymous call from a man that claims to know all about Henry and that Henry is just like him, and it's only a matter of time. Before Henry kills someone. And he does. During an investigation of a train conductor's death, whom was killed via poison, by a man, Hans Koler, seeking vengeance for his wife's murder, he kills 14 people in the process. Henry pushes the suspect of the roof to stop him from poisoning unexpected tourists in Grand Central Station. Jo had been shot by the perpetrator. Recovering in the hospital Jo tells Henry "I thought you...pushed him off the roof after Hans had dropped the gun. Henry says it's just the morphing talking.

The anonymous caller, calls Henry to gloat. " We're the same, you and I. Same curse, same affliction. We can never escape it, Henry. We might as well have some fun with it."

The caller eventually reveals to Henry he likes to be referred to as Adam. He starts to frame Henry for murder, first killing a taxi driver with an antique sword, much like one from Abe's shop. Abe tells Henry he should tell somebody about the psychopath stalking him, someone he trusts, someone with a badge. "Jo, she'll think I'm insane."

"Henry, you might need her. You might need the entire NYPD. You can trust her."

"I've made that mistake before."

The NYPD pull the taxi driver's cab up from the river. Henry finds his pocket watch between the seat in the back. Jo sees it and just thinks he dropped it. It was a close call. He know knew he was being framed but that is not all Henry has to worry about. Henry sleep walks ending up in the east river again. After being picked up by the NYPD for indecent exposure, his co-workers relentlessly tease his but Jo and the Lt. Reece suggest he see a psychiatrist. He does but during his session he's called to a crime scene.

The second death, another taxi driver was autopsied on while he was alive. Henry discovers that the procedure was done with a hunting knife, just like his own. In a panic he rushes to the hospital morgue to check his tools he keeps locked in his desk. the hunting knife has blood on it. This prompts Henry that it is time to leave.

Jo arrived at the hospital but there was no Henry. Lucas was, Henry's younger assistant. While Lucas is examining the new victim he goes into detail that a medical examiner's work is like a painter's brush strokes. Lucas says they're Henry's.

Jo goes to Abe's antique's. She finds Henry holding the hunting knife with blood on it. he tells her at that it's exactly what it looks the station he explains that he has a stalker, an admirer of his work. At first he thought he was harmless but the man is clearly a psychopath. To his relief they believe him and track down the killer, a psychiatric patient. They cannot see his file without a psychiatrist. Jo and Henry go to Lewis Farber, Henry's psychiatrist. Given the information Jo locks down the hospital but the patient, Clark Walker, narrowly escapes.

Henry asks Jo if she ever thought it was him.

"You are a lot of things Henry Morgan but a killer isn't one of them."

Later Clark Walker comes to Abe's shop, and begs Henry to kill him. They fight and Henry ends up killing him. Abe comes down to the basement after having heard the commotion as he arrived.

"Is that him?"

"No. it doesn't make sense. The caller would've fought for his life. This man wanted to be killed."

The NYPD arrive. An investigator asks Henry, "anything else you can remember, any small detail?"

"Hey, give him a break, he's one of us." Detective Hanson said. "He'll talk when he's ready." The investigator clears off. "You did good Doc, taking out a serial killer. " Hanson continued. "It was a righteous kill."

It didn't feel that way. Why did it feel like he had killed an innocent man?

Jo approaches Henry as Hanson walks off. "you know, a wise man once told me the day that killing someone doesn't affect you, that's the day you've got real problems."

"I wouldn't listen to him. He doesn't know what he's talking about."

"I disagree. When you're ready to talk I'm here." She puts a hand on Henry's before going to join the others.

The phone rings. Henry answers it.

It's the caller. "So I bet you're wondering what happened."

"He wasn't you."

"Hmm. Perhaps I gave poor Clark the impression to end his own affliction was to die. And that you'd gladly help him if you thought he was me. Thankfully you did. Clark was a full on psychopath and if allowed more time he would've killed again. You did a good deed If you don't mind me saying."

"Why do this?"

"It's in our nature Henry. After fighting it for so long, you' ve just done something you knew was eventually inevitable. You've killed a man. There's no other rush like it, taking a life. It's thrilling. Tell me I'm wrong."

"I'm done with this. You're just as sick as the man you've sent here to kill me. That's why you hide. You're insane."

"Look outside."

Henry looks out the store front window. across the street sitting in a taxi cab, facing directly toward him is Lewis Farber, the psychiatrist.

He rolls down the cab window, "in my professional opinion, I disagree. I'm leaving town for awhile but I do look forward continuing our conversation. Merry Christmas, Henry."


	2. Chapter 2

_Committing fully to the protection of another can often engender a kind of paradox. In doing so we are tempted to put ourselves at risk: the very thing most likely to cause pain to those whom we are trying so desperately to keep pain from. Over time, however, one learns that the choices of those we love are impossible to control. Though of course we can't protect everyone we love. _

* * *

><p>In the aftermath of being manipulated by "Adam" and killing a man, Henry needs to take some time away from crime solving.. Henry, getting bored out of his mind, spends his time busying himself by performing autopsies on dead rats and trying to piece together their final moments.. He was reduced to examining dead rats, rather than dead bodies. It always fascinating to him, finding the matter of how the person died. The dead never remain silent. There were, forever tell tale sighs. In a way Henry Morgan talked to the dead, or rather the dead talked to him. His ability to do so gave him a sense of control. Perhaps he enjoyed his job because it allowed him to look into the minds of psycho paths and the criminal mind, to perhaps understand his own father. Dexter Morgan had only killed 'bad' people but to Henry it still had been wrong.<p>

Henry had taken a life, twice.. The first time had been to protect Jo, the second time, himself. He had not enjoyed killing, either times. But murdering in the manner of saving his own life, he felt guilty. Though the man he killed was in self defense, he still thought it didn't justifies his actions. He had been manipulated to kill that man. Adam had won. And that, appallingly, had made him more furious. His control had been threatened.

Shut off, in the basement of Abe Antique's, he felt he started to loose control. He realized it he'd do anything to get it back, even if it meant jumping in front of a few cars. It made him feel alive again, to make sure all feeling was still there.

Henry's other form of entertainment, starts to drive Abe mad and It looks like Henry might stay in hiding forever, until Abe receives a phone call from an old Army buddy saying that his son is dead. It's Henry's natural loyalty to other's sends him back out to do what he does best.

The victim's name is Jason; his father, Marco, fought with Abe in Iran. The replacement medical examiner is ready to sign his name to a report stating accidental drowning as the cause of Jason's death when Henry gloriously pops back up. Henry points out several inconsistencies that the other man overlooked, and Jo chooses to go with Henry's more thorough approach.

the victim made a name for himself as a trader on Wall Street. He first impressed Oliver Clausten, CEO of Clausten Capital, five years ago, and has since become like a son to the man. After a night celebrating their latest success, Oliver gives Jason an Aston Martin. All we know is that Jason takes the car out for a spin, and then turns up dead hours later. Henry is certain he was murdered.

Henry and Jo head to Jason's apartment, where they chat with his girlfriend, Hannah. Henry notices that the finish on the floor matches he splinters he found under Jason's fingernails and pulls up a floorboard to find $100,000 and a key. Jo and Henry are curious as to why a man would stash so much cash in his floor, but Hannah explains that, to them, it's basically the equivalent of finding change in your couch. Jo's face says what everyone's thinking.

The rest of the investigation unfolds after a visit to Clausten Capital. Henry and Jo first check out Jason's office, where they run into Val Kaplan (Daniel Abeles)—who is very eager to redecorate and move in. They also get a front-row seat to Oliver Clausten's daily pep talk to his staff, which includes having them all chant "kill or be killed" over and over.

The first major break in the case, however, is discovering that Jason had an altercation in his office with an old buddy of his from Brooklyn, Kevin Cracciolo. Of course, the first major suspect is never actually the guy who did it, but following Kevin leads them to their next break. Kevin was at Jason's apartment waiting for him the night he died. He saw the Aston Martin return home, but Jason wasn't driving it. Turns out Val Kaplan was.

While the team is making progress, Abe is off trying to help Henry figure out what can be unlocked with the key found in Jason's floor. He visits another one of his Army buddies who—as luck would have it—is very knowledgeable about keys. He knows immediately that the key opens a humidor and, after a few phone calls, Abe confirms that the humidor was installed on Oliver Clausten's boat.

Abe thinks it would be a good idea to sneak on the boat and look in the humidor. As Henry points out later, any information they get from the illegal seizure is inadmissible in court. But there's no reason Abe can't call in an anonymous tip to the SEC. A tip sharing the info he got from files in the humidor. Files that show that Clausten Capital was basically guilty of one big Ponzi scheme. (Those Baldwins are so good at playing sleazy Wall Street types.)

The night of his death, Jason confronted Oliver about the scheme, and Oliver threw a wine bottle at him. He fell over into the pool and drowned. Oliver then had Val Kaplan dump the body in the river, promising him he'd take care of it. By take care of it, he meant that if the cops ever got wise to them, he'd offer his assistant, Melanie, $20 million to take the fall. She was about to sign a confession when Henry called Jo with the information Abe had found. With the crime solved, it seems everything is back to normal.

Jo met with Lt. Reece in her office, going over the details of the investigation.

"Nice work Jo, you and Morgan are quite the team."

"Yeah, I guess we are."

Lt. Reece asks Jo how Henry is doing and of course she lies, to protect him.

"And Henry hasn't behaved in anyway...out of the ordinary?"

"Well, this is Henry we're talking about right, so what's ordinary?"

"You know what I mean."

"No. No. Same old Henry. He's back." Jo left the Lt's office, hating to have lied.

Twice during the investigation, Henry stood in front of a moving vehicle prepared to get hit. Jo is concerned that he may value his own life less after killing someone else. She comes by the antique shop to voice her concerns, but it wasn't really just that. They had been in the same boat. Their lives where both messed up, she thought that reaching out to him, she'd find peace, with what happened with her husband.

"Have you come by to tell me you know longer want to work with me in the field?" Henry asks a he let her in.

"No, Henry. I still want to work with you. " He was smiling at her like he already knew what she was going to say. "But if we're gonna do that...You need..."

"To be less careless, yes."

She hated it when he did that. "Yes, absolutely. But that's not what I came here to say. Henry, you and I, we're not so different. "

Henry had a look of puzzlement (as to where the conversation was going) and doubt, that she even understood what it felt like to be related to a psycho path, a murderer) on his face. He placed his hands in his pockets as Jo continued, "We're both a little guarded. a little screwed up." _Ok maybe a llittle of an understatement. _Jo thought to herself. "Maybe a lot screwed up. And we both had killed people. It leaves you feeling like you have to make up for it somehow, you know, you have to salve every case. Maybe throw yourself in front of a few cars to make sure a bad guy doesn't get away. It doesn't work. None of it."

Henry paused, thinking for a moment. "I didn't have to kill him."Even snuffing out another person's life just to protect your own, was even wrong to Henry, no matter what they've done. "I shouldn't have. But I did. And that's something I'm going to have to live with."

"Yeah," Jo nodded. "Me too." When he didn't reply she asked, "Can I tell you something Henry?" He just tilted his head slightly. "For me, you make that a little easier. I just...I just want to be able to do the same for you." Jo's phone started to ring. "Hey, what's up? Ok, right now? I'm on my way." She hung up. "How would you like to see dead body?" She asked Henry.

"Thought you'd never ask." He grabbed his coat and they were out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: I would like to take a quick break to 'dissect' some of plots and the characteristics between Henry Morgan and Dexter Morgan, no it's not just because of the same last name, it's just the show has the same essence that Dexter did but the show, airing on a cable network is more condensed but that does not lower the quality of Forever. <strong>

**So, on with it. ****These are the similarities I found between the two.**

Season 1 episode 1: Pilot (Hello, Dr. Morgan)

**We are introduced to Dr. Henry Morgan, He seems to enjoy and has a certain excitement when examining bodies, especially when he goes into detail about how the person died, much like Dexter. No one seems to notice that with Henry, maybe it's the charming accent, while Doakes was the only one suspicious of Dexter. I think Lucas suspects something about Henry but he is more in the dark and he is not a dangerous threat, nor will be made out to be. **

**Aconite is used in this episode. The plant Hannah McKay used to poison her victims.**

Season 1 episode 8: Fine Ling Between Pleasure and Pain

**Henry and Jo discover there is a fine line between pleasure and pain when the death of a successful businessman and devoted husband points to a form of ritualized punishment. Henry learns it may be all a question of trust. The man's "domination therapist" comes under scrutiny as a murder suspect, who also wants to help Henry work through his own issues . Henry feels inclined to defend her honor when Iona Pain, Mary , is called a whore. Henry feels appalled with his sudden outburst of anger, like in the episode Skinny Dipper but not as aggressive. **

**The apparent connection between Miss Paine and Henry is much like Quinn and Naudia's relationship in season 7 of Dexter but even more so of the connection that was between Dexter and Hannah McKay.**

**Once again, Henry seems to have a thing for blondes, as Dexter Morgan did. **

Season 1 Episode 11: Skinny Dipper

**Henry is a master manipulator,like in episode 5, The Pugilist Break, where whet ** **looks like a drug overdose death of a reformed junkie-turned community activist results in Henry and Jo tracking a murderer. , Henry has Lucas retrieve the rats in the walls. Henry in episode 5 seems also somewhat impulsive. These are his two character flaws, as they were Dexter Morgan's.**

**Season 1 episode 12: The Wolves of Deep Brooklyn **

**One person comes to mind, Jordan Chase, though the big bad (William Baldwin) in this episode wasn't a big as a threat. **


	3. Chapter 3

_It is often when one least's expects it, that fate arrives at our door. We can't foreseen it anymore than we can escape it. No matter how hard we run or hide, fate. like death, will always find us. _

* * *

><p>Henry and Jo's murder investigation of an ex-con, Aaron Brown, reveals a special connection between the victim and Jo's late husband, Sean, who was an assistant district attorney. Jo's evocative memories reflect her warm and wonderful relationship with Sean, which become almost too painful for her to bear.<p>

Henry takes a look at the robbed jewelry store and in less than five minutes he managed to see how someone had gone about setting Aaron up for a crime he hadn't committed. His partner on the other hand needed him to spell it out for Jo and the other detective, Hank Dunn.  
>Jo was going to need more from him in order to he detective working the heist who also happened to be an old friend of hers from the academy. Henry is generally right in these scenarios but Hank was new to him. So Henry had to give them details.<p>

He said Aaron was physically incapable of doing everything the man on the security footage was revealed to do. Aaron was left handed, yet the man in the video was seen to be forcing himself into using his left hand. So whoever set up Aaron to take the fall was probably the same man that killed him.

Henry knew they had to catch this man at any cost and because this is Henry – he proceeded to analyze sweat that was found recently resurfaced ski mask. And what he found was a man obviously suffering the effects of type two diabetes.

The sweat smelled sweet like pancakes and going back into Aaron' s history showed there was only one man he knew that had type two diabetes. This same man was released on early parole because of his health condition. So it wasn't that hard to track him down. After all his probation officer had his address on file.

But bringing him is what proved to be the hardest part. Gunshots were fired and by the end of it both Diego (the suspect) and Detective Hanson had been. However only Diego's wound turned out to be fatal.

So that was it. The detectives felt they had closed their case but Henry wasn't as sure. Especially not after Henry found some diamonds while he was performing an autopsy on Diego. It seems Diego had ingested them when the cops came looking for him. Yet, when Abe took a look at the diamonds he told Henry they were shown to be of low quality. And that just didn't make any sense. How could a known jewel thief steal pieces of cheap rock?

Diego would have had to case the place beforehand and if he saw real diamonds one moment then who had the means of switching them out before they could be stolen? The answer was the store owner. He had to be on the heist and there was just no other way to explain it.

The store owner was going report his expensive jewels stolen and collect the insurance money meanwhile Diego was going to be stuck carrying useless diamonds.

It was the perfect plan until Henry foiled it. And then it was up to Jo and Hank to arrest this guy. But those two never made it to the store to make an arrest. Before they got there, Henry had found out that Hank was in on the heist this entire time and that it was Hank that had shot Hanson – not Diego, after an examination of Hanson's arm. Henry had figured this out whilst Jo was already sharing the same car with the killer. So because her life was in danger – Henry called her and told her to do something very dangerous. Henry told her to crash her car into a barricade.

And seeing as Henry had given his assurances, Jo chose to believe him. She actually went through with crashing her car and like Henry said she somehow survived it.

The trust Jo had placed in him isn't something Henry is used to. Neither of them probably realized how much they depend on each other until that very moment. And after Hank had been dealt with – Henry went to Jo's place to help her through her memories of 's husband's death has really affected her, more so even than killing a man in the line of duty. She wants to move on, but even just a brief video tape of her husband is enough to have her sinking back in despair.

Henry is there to comfort Jo in her time of distress, who knew what it was like, sort of. His wife Abigail who had left him because she feared he would become like his father as well. Still, not knowing if a loved one was alive or dead was just as bad.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Some more Dexter and Forever comparisons for you to enjoy. <strong>

** 5 ways Lucas Wahl** **is like Vince Misuka**

a self-proclaimed "artisan of death" and Dr. Henry Morgan's worshipful assistant. He considers mortuary science an art, and Henry its Picasso. One day, while NYPD investigators were surveying a crime scene in his neighborhood, Lucas worked up the courage to introduce himself to the star medical examiner (Henry). It was the beginning of a match made in heaven. Both Henry and Lucas share a fondness of death, at least when it comes to examining dead bodies.

1. Vince and Lucas are both devoted assistant.

2. Lucas tries to be friends with Henry, like Vince with Dexter, Henry and Dexter brush them off.

3. He is more like the Vince in the book series though, as they both are socially awkward. Remember when he tries to offer Jo a drink?

4. He has a perverted mind, even though it's a little desecrate than Vince. Lucas owns a black light, which he claims at first he got for a rave, but he purchased it to use when he staying in hotels. He reformed rectal surgery one of the rats Henry suggested he recover from a crime scene.

5. Lucas mentions he had done things Johnny Law would frown upon, (and we probably don't want to imagine,if he truly is like Vince) "let your freak flag fly" That's what his mom always said.

**Henry and Jo are to Dexter and Debra**

Investigating crime scenes, just as funny. Henry and Jo are just like brother and sister.

When Henry is with Jo on a stake out, she is eating a Gyro, and he says the smell is nauseating.

She responds, "Henry, you're around bodies all day and you can't handle the smell of a Gyro."

"You do know what they put in those things, do you?"

"No. I don't care."

She excepts his weirdness, just as Deb did with Dexter. He says the oddest things at the oddest time, but she doesn't bat an eye.

**Hanson-Batista**

Hanson is a family man, not just to his own family but to his fellow cops as well. He offers to be there for Jo, (when a case that had involved her late husband, distric attorney, comes to light, the suspect of a jewelry theft, was one of her husbands' clients.) even if he doesn't know how to.


	4. Chapter 4

Abe is getting his routine checkup with his nurse at the shop. When she asks about his parent's medical history he says he was adopted. His real parents died soon after he was born. The nurse apologizes and again when she leaves.

_The average person is said to have apologized 12 times a day. Often it's to atone for a past wrong, an attempt to heal an old wound. But there are some wounds that can never be healed. _

* * *

><p>An art dealer Karl Haas is bludgeoned to death with what Henry recognizes as a rare statuette stolen by the Nazis during World War II. Several paintings, presumably also Nazi loot, are also missing. Research reveals Haas's grandfather was a prominent Nazi who was responsible for stealing priceless works of arts. After the war, he changed his name and fled to the U.S. with the stolen treasures. Haas's grandson, Erik, is shocked to learn his great grandfather wasn't fleeing the Nazis, he was a Nazi and that his grandfather might be one as well.<p>

Henry tracked down a highly valuable watch found among the victim's things to a shop in Brighton Beach. The owner tells Jo and Henry that he gave the watch to Karl after he returned a priceless family treasure: A Claude Monet painting worth millions. He says Karl was determined to return all the artworks his father had stolen to their rightful owners. Blood left at the crime scene appears to belong to a long-dead artist, Max Brenner. It's actually the blood of his son, Sam, who did steal back his father's painting, but didn't kill Karl. Sam swears Karl was alive when he left, and on the phone, arguing in German about a Rembrandt. When a man drops by Abe's to get an antique silver tray assessed, Abe has no idea he's speaking to Adam. Adam recognizes Abe's tattoo as being from Auschwitz and says he's "something of an expert" on the subject. Phone records indicate Karl was talking to his banker, Julian, on the night of his death. Julian shows Jo and Henry a vault full of valuable artworks whose rightful owners couldn't be found. Henry does an "autopsy" on a frame from the murder site and determines it had to have held a Rembrandt. He warns Jo not to touch because Rembrandt treated his frame with ingredients that would give you a "nasty rash." Henry realizes that the Julian had such a rash when they talked to him. Jo issues an arrest warrant for the banker, but he - and the entire contents of the bank's vault - are already gone. Henry examines the tray left at Abe's shop and realizes, with a shock, that it belonged to his family and that the mysterious visitor was Adam. He meets Adam at a nearby cemetery and warns him to leave Abe alone. Adam apologizes for his "overzealous" actions.

Jo suspects that Julian is moving the paintings the way the Nazis did: By boat. At the docks, she and Det. Hanson find the bloodied body of Julian inside a shipping container. Due to the sadistic nature of the murder, Henry concludes the person who killed Julian is not the same as the one who killed Karl. In flashback, we see that Henry, horrified by his father's actions, decided to leave for the Colonies. His father summoned him before he left and gave him the watch his father gave him. Just before he died, he told Henry that he'd raised a good man, at least. Henry recalls how he closed his father's eyes on his deathbed and realizes that Karl would also have died with his eyes open. That means that someone close to Karl closed them: They arrest his son, Erik, who confesses to killing his father during a heated argument. Julian had told Erik - who was then struggling to pay his rent - the truth about his father's art collection. Erik followed him when he returned the Monet and confronted him. Jo tries to get him to confess to Julian's murder as well but Erik, as Henry guessed, had nothing to do with it. Lucas runs a test on the DNA found on Julian's ring: He tells Henry the killer has similar DNA to Henry's. Lucas thinks this can't be right and decides to run it again. But before he can, the evidence goes missing, right after Henry finds out that Adam shares DNA with the Ice Truck Killer, Brian Moser. which confirms Adam is Julian's killer. Henry can't tell Jo and Hanson that as it leads Henry directly to the Bay Harbor Butcher as well, however, and – for once – professes to have no theory about the murder. Adam returns to Abe's and leaves behind a record book that reveals who Abe's parents were.

Abe finds out he is related to Henry through a Dennis Loanworth who had a kid out of wedlock with Marie Driscoll, Dexter's father's sister.

Maybe Henry will look into his own family tree and discover who his real mother is and what happened to Laura Moser. Jo seems to be getting closer to the truth about Henry in next weeks episode.

_The truth is each of us is related, it's just the question of how far back you trace your family tree. Deep down, all of us have shared blood in your veins. All though individual tastes may vary. And if we're all related, all of us have royal blood. _

* * *

><p>She had already had her suppositions about him. How ok he was with death and dead bodies, like it was...art. She always passed it off as Henry being eccentric, Lucas was as well but not as much as Henry was. Henry always seemed guarded. He even barred her out. She'd seen cops that most people viewed as 'cold hearted' but really they were distancing themselves because in this job you had to pretend. That took her back to a case she and Henry were working on, a missing 16 year old girl that they found dead in a architectural sight.<p>

The girl's older 18 year old sister wanted to speak with Jo in private. They sat outside the precinct on a bench. "I feel like you cared, Detective Martinez. About Katy. Your partner didn't really seem to care."

"Of course we both care."

""I know. But your partner...I guess I'm a bit scared of him. He's so aggressive."

"My partner?" Jo blinked, uncertain for a moment that they were talking about the same Henry. "Doctor Morgan?"

"I don't mean it in a bad way. Being aggressive is a good thing, especially in your job. I'm probably just too sensitive. I look at a drop of my own blood and I faint. I can't even watch horror movies even though I keep telling my brain that it's fake. It was just how he went on about my parents. Like he was accusing them that it was their fault that Katy ran away and was murdered.. I know you had to ask all those questions but...it made Jessica really upset. " Jessica was the youngest sister, she was 12. "And he was smiling like it was all...Katy's death wasn't a joke, Detective."

"Very far from it." Jo quickly skimmed through that awful sitting room with the Devin's, trying to think what the hell Henry had done to get this kid upset. The only thing she could think of was that he had given Rosalyn an encouraging smile. In retrospect she supposed it could have been deemed inappropriate, although hardly enough to warrant this kind of reaction. "I'm sorry if we gave you the impression."

"Oh no, not you. You were great. And I know Doctor Morgan couldn't have meant to seem so...cold. I mean, most aggressive people are just trying to stay strong, aren't they? They just don't want to be insecure, or needy or anything like that. They're not actually cruel, underneath."

"No." Jo simply said. "Probably not." She had a hard time picturing Henry as needy. She had never thought of him as aggressive either. Then she realized with shock and uneasy that she hadn't really taken notice how Henry came across to other people.

"Have I offended you? I have. I'm sorry. Sometimes I open my mouth and I say the wrong things."

"No. It's fine. I'm not offended at all. I was just thinking about what you said. It was very insightful."

"But isn't he your boyfriend?"

"Doctor Morgan? No, no, no. Nothing like that."

"But I thought from the way...oh." They were silent for a few moments. "Me and stupid mouth again." They both laughed. When the girl relaxed back on the bench she said, "Do you know...exactly what happened to Katy?"

"I'm so sorry."

"She wasn't raped?"

"No. She was dead when we found her. She didn't feel a thing."

"She didn't suffer much?"

"Hardly at all. She was knocked unconscious."

"I feel awful about it. I feel as if I should have been there."

"You couldn't have known."

"But I should have. I shouldn't been there and not out partying with my friends. I'm her big sister and I was supposed to protect her. I'm a horrible sister."

"You're not responsible for Katy's death. It sounds to me that you were a wonderful sister to her. There's nothing you could have done."

* * *

><p>The death of a young college woman sends Henry and Jo back to the cultural hotbed that was New York in the 1970s. Murder victim Sarah Clancy's fascination with authentic 70's attire is more than just a fashion statement, it is revealed that she had an unhealthy obsession with the past. The investigation ironically leads Henry and Jo back to college professor Molly Dawes (aka Iona Payne, the dominatrix), who taught Sarah in a course on sexual identity. Molly not only agrees to help in the search for the killer, but she and Henry spark a hot, romantic connection.<p>

He wanted her as much as she wanted him but the wound from Abigail's leaving was still fresh.

The fact that Molly was almost killed proved to Harrison that his life is dangerous for anyone to get too close. It would have to be goodbye, for now.


End file.
